


Smoke Break

by look4thelight



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, I honestly can't think of any other tags???, Romantic Fluff, Smoking, don't smoke tho, this is just a story about your big tall vamp gf loving you and looking hot while smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look4thelight/pseuds/look4thelight
Summary: You wake up in the middle of the night to find your tall vampire lover gone. You search the castle for her, needing to have her next to you in order to sleep...You eventually find her on the balcony, taking a quick smoke break...
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 117





	Smoke Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Honestly, posting this made me nervous. The last time I wrote a fic and published it on the internet was... 2015, I think. And I barely write anything anymore, lol. Sooo it's been a hot minute since I've done the whole fanfiction thing. Our tall goddess Lady Dimitrescu has brought out the writer in me.
> 
> Honestly this is really self indulgent (isn't most fanfic, tho?). Like I literally had a daydream about this and thought it would make a cute fic. I also don't think I've seen fics where Lady D is smoking! I think it's canon that she smokes anyway. BTW I have a headcanon that Lady D enjoys drawing, so that shows up a couple times in here.
> 
> All mistakes are mine. This has been proof read quite a few times but there may still be some errors that I overlooked. I will gladly accept any constructive criticism you may have! I could use some writing tips...... I forgot how to do this lol
> 
> Okay enough yapping. Please enjoy my attempt at writing something after a Very Long Time.

Your eyes fluttered open to the sound of a door closing.

Sitting up in the very large four poster bed you shared with Alcina, your eyes wandered about the room, eyebrows drawn together in confusion. It didn’t take you long to realize that Alcina was nowhere to be found. How she managed to slip out of bed so quietly and without waking you was something that you couldn’t figure out. It was something you could never figure out, as there have been other instances where she’s snuck out of her bedroom. It always amazed you how a woman so big makes so little noise.

You were still encompassed in pitch blackness, so you carefully sprung out of bed, making sure to land steadily on your feet due to the large drop, and began searching for a candle. You knew there was a partially used candle on the bedside table, which was often used by your lover when she was reading or drawing. Opening the drawer you began feeling for a match. It took you a minute to locate the thin object but eventually you had successfully found it. 

After a few failed attempts at getting the match to spark, soon enough the room was basked in a golden light. It was still very much dark, but now you had a small path lit up for yourself that would prevent you from stumbling and making a fool of yourself. 

You put on your slippers that were directly next to the bed. You knew that the fireplaces were put out before bed, which left the castle rather chilly at night, so you grabbed your cardigan from Alcina's large wardrobe to wear over your thin nightgown. Carrying the candle, you exited the bedroom.

The castle was glorious during the day, but at night, you would always see things move in the dark. It could’ve been Alcina’s daughters for all you know. You traversed the long and never ending hallways as quickly as possible, walking with speed but also trying not to drop the candle. 

There were many places that you would check on nights where Alcina seemingly disappeared. The first place was the grand library. You only poked your head through the doorway, your eyes automatically landing on the chair in front of the fireplace, where she normally sat reading a book and sipping wine. Her chair was empty, and you unknowingly pouted. On nights like those you would crawl into her lap, lay your head atop her pillowy chest, and have her read to you with her sweet and gentle voice. But she wasn't here.

The next room to cross off of your mental checklist was the main room downstairs. Often, she would be seated on the large red sofa, once again in front of the fireplace, legs crossed while she drew in her large sketchpad. A lot of times, when she was down here, you would just watch from afar, a small smile resting on your lips. But she would always know you were there. Some nights, you would sit across from her on one of the dark green sofa chairs and just hold light, simple conversation while she drew; other nights, Alcina would ditch the drawing and let you into her lap, and the two of you would kiss each other lazily until you both had your fill. Often, hours would go by, and the main room would be filled with the sound of nothing but the fire crackling and the soft moans and whimpers that occasionally left your throat.

This time around, much to your disappointment, Alcina wasn’t in the main room, either. Maybe she was in the cellar? Usually her daughters were the only ones down there, though. Given how large the castle was, there were many rooms that she could’ve been hiding away in. Just the thought of being up all night searching for Alcina was not appealing to you. You thought about going back upstairs into her room, burying yourself underneath the much too big blankets and attempting to sleep. But you also knew that sleep wouldn’t come easily without her in bed. Her presence was extremely comforting, and you loved being able to curl into her side. She would wrap her arm around you securely. Sometimes you clung to her back like a koala. It didn’t seem to bother her at all, and if it did, she didn’t say anything because she knew how much you loved to do that.

You were seated on the red sofa, staring into the darkness. Your candle was the only light in the room. 

Sighing, you were going to admit defeat. She would be back eventually, and it would be best to try and get at least a little rest. Falling asleep was not easy without your big and cuddly girlfriend, but it couldn’t have been impossible.

You had stood up and only managed to walk three steps before an idea had hit you. 

You weren’t even thinking about checking the balcony.

With a new destination in mind, you walked with some pep in your step. You traveled up the stairs, turned a million corners, and went down many hallways that looked the same if not for a different painting, statue, or any other piece of decor. Parts of the castle had been committed to memory after living here for a while. 

The balcony was located in another lounge room. You pushed open the doors to said room, and saw straight ahead through glass doors where your lover was seated elegantly, a small table next to her. There was some light pouring into the room due to the moon that was high up in the sky. You set the candle that was still within your grasp down on a table that was in the middle of the room. You blew it out before walking towards the big glass doors to finally greet the person you had been looking for practically all night. A smile was already plastered on your face, and your stomach still did flips whenever you were in her presence. Every time you were around her, you reacted as if you were meeting her for the first time. You’ll never forget the feeling of butterflies in your stomach when you first laid eyes on her, despite the fact she was only looking at you with a cold and hard gaze, obviously uninterested… at the time. A lot has changed since then.

Pushing open the doors, you slowly stepped out into the cool, brisk air. There was a slight breeze. You pulled your cardigan over your chest some more.

You were still standing behind Alcina, but you knew she knew that you had showed up. She was still wearing her satin nightgown, a simple white color almost matching her skin tone. A dark pink fuzzy robe hung from her shoulders. Now that you were outside, you noticed something you didn’t notice before. Looking over her shoulder, you saw that she had a wine glass in one hand, and a… cigarette, in the other. You had completely forgotten about the fact that she smokes, as she does it so rarely. 

“Dear?” She spoke suddenly. You were too busy zoning out at the cigarette that was held between two perfectly manicured fingers. You didn’t even realize she was speaking to you. Dragging your eyes up from her hold on the cigarette and to her face, you also realized she was staring directly at you, one eyebrow raised inquisitively. Her face was bare; no crimson lipstick or dark eyeshadow. The pins that kept her hair in immaculate curls had been taken out long ago; raven hair framing her face. She still looked as beautiful as ever. 

“Sorry… you said something?” You said meekly. 

Alcina let out a melodious chuckle; a noise that was heavenly to your ears. Setting her drink on a small table next to her, she repeated what she had said: “I don’t want you inhaling the smoke, my love. Go back inside, I’ll be done soon.” 

You shook your head defiantly. “I wanna stay out here with you. I’ll be okay.” You said as you were already making your way towards her. She knew exactly what you had in mind and gladly let you crawl into her lap.

With her robe being as large as it was, you were able to fit under it; you sighed as you felt warmth encompass you, with Alcina's body acting like a cool pillow. If you could spend the rest of your life like this, you would. No hesitation. 

You watched as Alcina took a drag from her cigarette, before parting her lips ever so slightly to let out the smoke. Smoking was never something you thought you would find attractive. Of course, Alcina doing anything is attractive. 

"I... haven't seen you out here in a while." You said softly.

Alcina took her free hand and began absentmindedly stroking your hair. You let out a quiet, pleased hum. 

"Well, every now and then I cave into my urges. And... I suppose I was in the mood for some stargazing. I'm sorry if I worried you." She said, eyes glued to the starry night sky as she took yet another drag from the cigarette. Your eyes were stuck on your lover's pale pink lips and the cloud of smoke that blew past them. You were hypnotized by the mundane action. At that moment, an idea had came into mind.

"Can I try?" You asked shyly. Alcina looked down at you with an incredulous expression, but then she saw you were serious. She shook her head. 

"No, dear. This is harmful for your lungs." She stated matter of factly. 

With a huff, you grabbed the cigarette out of her grasp and placed it between your lips to inhale. Alcina just froze in shock and surprise but wasn't going to stop you now. 

Pulling the cigarette away, you blew out the smoke, and started coughing violently afterwards. Not nearly as sexy as Alcina. 

The tall woman just chuckled and immediately took the cigarette from you. "Bad girl." She said with a stern yet playful tone of voice. 

"Never again." You said, still a little winded from your coughing fit. 

"Good. Are you okay?" She asked, eyebrows drawn together in concern. You nodded. 

"Almost died but y'know. I'm alright." You said with sarcasm heavy in your tone. Alcina rolled her eyes at your dramatics. 

"You mustn't disobey me, dear." She responded playfully, taking on the tone that she usually adopted when she was scolding her daughters. Her "mama voice" as you liked to call it. Something that always made you swoon, for some reason. Maybe you were just that whipped.

"Are you gonna punish me?" You replied, biting your bottom lip and widening your eyes, feigning innocence. Alcina just looked at you with a heart stopping smirk.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" She said, her voice lower than it was before. If you weren't so sleepy you'd definitely be turned on.

"Shut up." You said through a fit of giggles. If you had been anybody else, you'd be sliced in half with her twelve inch talons after saying that. But to you, she simply let out an amused giggle herself and sipped her wine.

After that, it had fallen silent. Alcina continued to pet you gently, staring out into the night sky as she finished her cigarette. After some time had passed, she noticed that your breathing had slowed significantly. She smiled to herself, looking down at you with a gaze full of nothing but pure love and adoration. She always loved how peaceful and innocent you looked while you slept.

"Sleep well, my love." She said, after kissing you on the top of your head gently.

Eventually, Alcina was ready to go back inside. Smashing the lit end of her cigarette in the ashtray located on the table, she wrapped both arms around you and lifted you up as she stood. She carried you all the way back to bed, where you were able to sleep undisturbed with her next to you.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it??? Be nice to me haha


End file.
